World meetings are boring
by To love and be loved
Summary: Canada helps his boyfriend sneek into a world meeting, but what happens when hiding under the table get's boring? Well... Something Canada isn't too happy about. Rated M for Yaoi and Public Sexual Acts


This is just a little PruCan I wrote because 1) OTP AND FEELINGS and 2) my friends love these two~ Hope you like!

* * *

Prussia despised world meetings with a passion, mostly because he was never let in. Still he insisted on going, but West always made him wait out in the hallway until it was over. However, this time he refused to stay outside. He was going to sneak in!

After West left Prussia in his usual spot, Prussia put his plan into action. He waited until American and Canada showed up. His boyfriend always felt bad about leaving him in the hallway, but was unable to help him in any way. As Canada walked through the door, Prussia leaped up from the couch and walked over to him. "H-hello, Gilbert." Canada said, knowing Prussia was going to ask for admittance to the meeting again, which he, in return would have to deny him. "I can't get you in, you know that." He added. "You don't have to, Mattie!" Prussia responded. "You'll just be my cover, I'll sneak in! It's not like you could get in trouble if I snuck in 'without you noticing', right?" He smiled at his boyfriend. Canada blushed a little. He thought about it. Prussia was always a little sad after meetings, and if he got into one, he would be really happy!

"But, wouldn't someone see you?" He questioned. Prussia waved it off. "I'll be under the table. No one will know!" He stated. Canada looked doubtful so Prussia pulled one of his tricks. His red eyes widened and his lower lip jutted out. He leaned down so he was face to face with the smaller blonde and cocked his head to the side, looking like a sad puppy. "Oh, come on Birdie~" He asked sweetly. "I-I guess?" Canada said as if it were a question. Prussia stayed close behind Canada as he walked towards the entrance of the meeting room. He walked in right after his brother, who had stopped to talk to England. The nations in the room took little notice of the Canadian, thus, taking little notice of the man behind him. Canada walked over to his designated seat and pulled it out enough that the albino could slip under the table. He pulled his chair in and sat down, waiting for the meeting to start. Canada listened attently as England was giving a presentation. Canada never really enjoyed meetings, but they were mandatory. Prussia, who was under the table still, was getting board. Maybe sneaking in hadn't been such a good idea. He was sitting with his back against his boyfriends legs with his own pulled against his chest. His head was laying down on his knees when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw Canada trying to discreetly comfort him. The Canadian's hand rubbed in small circles on his shoulder. Prussia leaned his head against the hand, which moved to his head, rubbing it softly. Matt was too nice to him. He helped him sneak in, he always made him pancakes, he put up with his inability to live independently and living with his bruder, West. He wanted to do something for him. The boredom on his face was apparent. The combination of no one knowing of his presence and wanting to do something for his boyfriend led to an idea. What was the harm in giving his boyfriend a little pick me up?

A smirk grew on Prussia's face as he turned and lent on his knees in front of Canada. His leather clad hands rubbed the inside of his thighs eliciting a slight squeak from his boyfriend. Since he was unable to stop Prussia's actions, he slid his chair further in, so no one could possibly see the hands. The albino persisted, undoing the buttons on his boyfriend's pants. Canada's hands shot under the table, trying to push Prussia's gloved hands away. The Prussian only grabbed them and placed a kiss on each one. Canada's face was red with embarrassment. This was one of those times he was glad no one paid attention to him, but was more focused on the fight happening between England and America.

Under the cover of the shouts, Prussia slipped him mouth around Mattie's member, causing him to moan, and cover his mouth. The only person to really notice was Liechtenstein, who passed it off as nothing. Canada kept a hand over his mouth, to smother any pending moans. Prussia, who was feeling cocky, slid his tongue around and bobbed his head. Canada's free hand attempted to stop Prussia, but only ended up tangling his fingers in his hair. Prussia sped his pace causing uncomfortable sounds Canada struggled to cover up.

Canada laid his head down on the table, burring his face in his arm. The shouting subsided when America noticed his brother. "Yo, Mattie. You feelin' alright?" He asked the Canadian. Matthew's head shot up at the question. He didn't trust his mouth to form words, so he just nodded and gave his brother a thumbs up before putting his hands under the table, trying to force Prussia's head back.

Prussia complied, grabbing his boyfriends hands and placing a kiss on each finger tip. As England once again droned on about his boring topics, Prussia pulled his black leather gloves off his hands and brought them back into Canada's lap. His fingers worked up and down the erect member, sending waves of pleasure through the blonde.

Canada pulled his hands above the table, pulled his hood over his head, and buried his face in his arms. He couldn't believe he was letting his boyfriend blow him in public! Let alone a world meeting!

Prussia twirled his tongue around the tip of Canada's erect member, working his hands around the base. Canada bit his lip so as not to make any sound. He began to lick up and down, making it even more difficult for Canada to stay quiet. The way Prussia moved his tongue around in his mouth felt like heaven for Canada. He felt a familiar warm sensation in his gut, which was a bad sign. Canada wasn't a quiet person when it came to pleasure. Trying to stifle the upcoming sounds Matthew shoved the end of his overly long sleeve into his mouth and bit down hard.

Prussia felt Canada spasm as his mouth was filled with Canada's seed. Canada bit so hard into the sleeve his teethe hurt. But, he made no sound. Though he did receive odd looks from Sweden and Lichtenstein who were sitting next to him. Prussia smirked, swallowing the evidence of their fun, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He sat back, and stifled a laugh at the sight of Canada's hand scramble to make himself decent.

After the meeting was adjourned Prussia snuck out quickly and went back to the spot where Germany left him every meeting.

Canada walked up to his brother, hood still over his head, and a blush still on his face.

"Mattie, dude. You look sick. You're face is all red! You okay?" He asked, feeling his brothers forehead. The Canadian just nodded and smiled slightly at the thought of what his boyfriend had done, and without being caught.

Outside the meeting room Germany approached the couch where Prussia was lounging on his phone. He rolled his eyes.

"Gilbert, 've need to talk." He said in his heavily German accented voice. The albino looked up at his bruder.

"Yeah, West?" He asked. His bruder looked angry.

"Next time you insist on coming to a meeting, vait outside. Don't give blowjobs to your boyfriend under ze table." He said, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him outside. Prussia's face reddend.

"How did you know?" He sputtered. West rolled his eyes again. "Vell, for vone, I vent outside the meeting room for a little bit and your veren't in your spot. And two, I've seen Matthew's face after you two have gone at it. And that's vhat I saw today. You're just lucky no vone else saw you two." He said angrily. "You have got to be more careful!" He exclaimed. The albino just took this as permissino to do this again, just be more discrete. Prussia began to laugh.

"And vhat is so funny?" West asked his bruder. "Oh, just thinking about the fight Mattie is going to try and start later that will end in make up sex." The albinos face broke into a smirk. Boy, he sure did love his little Maple Birdie.

* * *

R&R for more Naughty Prussia! 3


End file.
